


Sweet Dreams, Nora Darhk

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 25 days of darhkatom, Bedtime Fluff, Day 4, Day Four, F/M, but also feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: It’s Nora’s first night on the ship, can she keep her inner demons at bay or will a certain bunkmate have to comfort her?





	Sweet Dreams, Nora Darhk

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click on the collection to see the other four days! Basically, I will be posted all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

They had kissed. Multiple times. They had been back on the Waverider from vacation for about a day and immediately had to go on a mission. There wasn’t really time to figure out sleeping arrangements but now that they were back from the mission and also exhausted, it only now occurred to them that they had no idea where Nora was supposed to sleep. Sara had muttered something about her obviously bunking with Ray but Ray only had one bed. So how exactly would that work?

“I’ll sleep on the floor and then we can get a cot for me in the morning.” He shrugged.

Nora’s brows furrowed. “No! I’ll sleep on the floor. I’m not taking any more of your personal space than I have to.”

“No you deserve to sleep in a real bed. I’ll be fine.”

“Fine.” She begrudged.

When they settled in her belongings, which was pretty much just the stack of letters from Ray plus an extra outfit or two and some things they got on vacation, she decided to change into her pajamas. They had separate beds in their bungalow on the beach. Separate rooms in fact so the possibility of Ray hearing her nightmares had been slim to none.

She pulled out her pajamas and looked at Ray, he turned around to give her the privacy of getting changed but something inside her almost told her to let him see. They were together, she supposed. What was the difference between seeing her naked now versus in a month or two? Almost as soon as she thought about it, anxiety bubbled inside her. Too much for tonight, she decided. She quickly changed and without thinking about it, turned back to see Ray was changing as well. He already had on sweatpants but he was shirtless. She sucked in a breath and he turned around, which only made it worse. She scanned over his chest and abs and arms and she nearly buckled at the sight.

“You…. ermmm… you… don’t have a shirt on.” She pointed out probably the most obvious fact in the history of the universe.

Ray slipped on over his head, slightly flustered. “Sorry… I was in the middle of changing I didn’t realize you were already done.”

“It’s my fault. Don’t worry about it.” She slid into his bed and it felt like heaven. Almost heaven. She could feel the dip on the other side where Ray slept and knew it would probably be the icing on the cake to have him sleeping there next to her, holding her, keeping her nightmares at bay. She traced her fingers over the impression Ray’s body had left, like she was seeing his ghost but instead he was just to her right, on the floor with a blanket and pillow. She sighed, wishing she could be emotionally ready to have him next to her.

“Ready for bed?” Ray asked. Nora nodded. “Gideon, lights out.” And suddenly the room was pitch black.

She could hear Ray shifting around and felt slightly more at ease knowing someone else was there. When she was in prison she could hear the shuffling of other creatures, mostly the nocturnal ones, and that helped her to feel less alone and at least help her fall asleep. Now Ray was doing the same.

Nora laid down facing Ray and closed her eyes, trying to focus on any sound he made to help lull her to sleep. That combined with the fact that his bed smelled exactly like him eventually worked. Sort of.

“Nora…” This one sounded like her father.

“Nora…” this one sounded like Ray.

“Nora…” this still sounded like Ray.

“NORA!” This was definitely Ray.

Nora jolted away and saw the lights were only up a little and Ray was at her side trying to get her to come to. She felt completely covered in sweat, right down to it making her hair stick to the back of her neck. Without thinking, Nora threw her arms around Ray and held on for dear life. She buried her nose in his neck and breathed him in, trying to expel the extra adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Ray, as Ray does, rubbed her back in soothing circles and it only made Nora hold on tighter. Once she felt okay, the moment would end and she would have to lay back down in the bed alone.

She felt Ray pull back after another minute or so but she held on tighter. “Please stay. I can’t sleep.”

And so he did.

He moved the pillow back to his side of the bed and they both sat up, Nora didn’t want to try and sleep again just yet. Nora picked at a seam on the navy blue comforter and just sat there in silence with Ray, relishing in the presence beside her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He finally asked.

“Just your run of the mill nightmare. I have them all the time. I’m usually still possessed by Mallus and I’m wreaking havoc, hurting people I’ve grown to care for.” She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. “What if even after all of this, I lose control of my magic and hurt people? Hurt you? What if I’m still a monster inside?”

Ray cupped her cheek. “You’re not a monster. You’re Nora, a kind, loving person who will defend someone to her last breath. You knew what it was like to grow up without agency and now you want to help those that still don’t have theirs. There is no way you could possibly hurt people because of that.”

“I’m scared, Ray, I’m scared of these nightmares driving me so mad I lose control.” A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she placed her free hand on his wrist and kissed the inside of his palm. “I’m scared of losing control and hurting you.”

“I really don’t think that’s going to happen. Let’s just try and think about something else. What do you want our second date to be?”

“What?” She shook her head. This man could get her from crying to smiling so fast. “Umm I don’t know, ice skating?”

“Ice skating it is. Where and when?”

“Where? New York City of course, when? I’m not sure. Whenever it was popular and well kept up but also not too incredibly commercialized and crowded.”

“I’ll make Gideon come up with something. Okay what about our third date?”

“A drive in movie in the 1950s!”

“And our fourth?”

“Hmmm…. a picnic somewhere in the fall.”

“And your nightmare was about?…”

Nora smiled. It was slowly fading away. “You have a special kind of magic of your own, Ray Palmer. And I love you for it.” Her eyes widened when she had realized what she said.

“You what?”

“I love you.” When she said it she felt a strength that not even the biggest dose of power from Mallus made her feel. “I have literally never been this happy. Even in time prison, I kept every last one of your letters, pouring back through them like a favorite book, storing lines of encouragement to keep me going. You care about me so deeply. I care about you in the same way. I love you, Ray Palmer.”

Ray grinned like a complete idiot in love. “I love you too, Nora Darhk.” He kissed her slowly, trying to savor their sweet moment like a last bite of a candy bar.

They pulled away and Ray pressed his forehead against hers.

“I think I’m ready to try and go to sleep now.” She murmured.

“You got it.” He slid down the bed with her until they were completely laying down. He kissed the top of her head and asked Gideon to turn the lights out again.

Nora snuggled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. Ray wrapped his arms around her securely. His heartbeat was possibly the best sound in the world to go to sleep to, next to what he was about to say.

“Sweet dreams, Nora Darhk, I love you.”


End file.
